1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a screen selection method, and a screen selection program embodied on a computer readable medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a plurality of user interfaces, and a screen selection method and a screen selection program embodied on a computer readable medium which are executed in the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, composite machines provided with printing, copying, and facsimile transmitting/receiving functions have increased in the variety of their functions and, hence, increased in complexity of their operations. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-079819 discloses a composite machine wherein an input/output user interface screen corresponding to the category of frequently used jobs is displayed as an initial screen at login.
A composite machine can be remotely operated, and has a plurality of types of user interfaces. A user uses such various types of user interfaces according to the user's intended uses to determine the process to be executed by the composite machine. With the composite machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-079819, however, only one initial screen is displayed even when a plurality of types of user interfaces is used. This means that the screen displayed may not be the one desired by the user.